Talk:Lost Grounds
Names So which others need changing? - Kuukai2 06:17, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Also, is "Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range" the exact title? Seems like it would want a comma... - Kuukai2 23:42, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::I would put a comma in there anyway, personally. Even .hack has typos =P I've noticed a bunch in the beginning of Reminisce. EmiHinata :::I just want it to be exactly as it appears the most in the actual game (via the chaos gate and the message board)... - Kuukai2 23:53, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :The only one needs to be changed is: Coiste-Bodher Battlefield -> Coite-Bodher Battlefield. I'll take care of it. Bakazuki 22:02, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Megin Fi is Magni Fi's localization. I just replayed the scene where it's mentioned.--Bulletcatcher 22:08, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :What's the full name? - Kuukai2 18:12, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::It never shows in the game. Ovan just says Megin Fi. I warped to the area and it didn't tell me either.--Bulletcatcher 01:54, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought it was displayed when you first get there... Well, is the name for dark Morrigu Barrow right? - Kuukai2 04:01, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Dark Morrigu Barrow Wall is right. For some reason or other, they don't show you the area screen when you warp to Megin Fi. Kulaguy 04:49, 21 May 2007 (UTC) US Roots Airing Have the names of Coiste Bodhar and Magni Fi been remotely confirmed by the Roots dub? I'm just curious, wanna update them as soon as possible. - Kuukai2 06:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :When do they appear/are mentioned? The dub is up to the end of the Forest of Death (most recent ep had Haseo get his 3rd Form). - Biccy 06:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::it's called the forest of death now? Somewhere before that, during the episodes that actually concern those two lost grounds I'd assume... - Kuukai2 06:37, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::It was called the "Forest of Pain" in Rebirth. --CRtwenty 06:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Just in case you're gonna change it, Kuukai, don't. Games overwrite Roots translations as far as I see so just wait. Kulaguy 13:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about the Forest of Death bit. ^^;; It was late and I had Naruto on the mind. In Roots, I'm fairly certain they wernt with Forest of Pain. But I can't remember those two lost grounds being named, sorry. :/-Biccy 16:54, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's what I thought, since they renamed the episode to Forest of Pain to begin with... Lol, Kula, I'm changehappy, but not stupid, I follow the general rules for doing it. I'm still waiting for GnU to come out so I can move "Reid" to "Raid"... Hmm, I was pretty sure they mentioned at least Coiste Bodhar's name in Roots... - Kuukai2 17:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::They mentioned Coiste Bodhar once. But Mafni Fi and whatever the hell the Forest of Pain's true name is are never mentioned. However, I believe they're past the point where they call Coiste Bodhar by its actual name in the Dub. --CRtwenty 17:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And so they call it... Coiste Bodhar? - Kuukai2 17:46, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I wouldn't know, I haven't watched the dub, and don't plan on doing so until the DVDs are released. All I know is that's the only one of those three Lost Grounds that is actually referred to by name in the series. --CRtwenty 18:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Epitaph of Twilight Many of the Lost Grounds weren't mentioned in the Epitaph. Should we still have an Epitaph Section on those pages saying so? Or should we just delete the section? --CRtwenty 02:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Pretty much all of them are mentioned, I believe, give me a little time. For Morrigu Barrow, the "official translation" subtitle in G.U. is "Gate of the End" (最果ての門), which probably corresponds to the "Gate of the End of the Earth" (地の果ての門) mentioned in the Epitaph summary. I don't really want to add anything until I've sorted them all out and I'm sure they're right, though, but it seems pretty convincing that they're all places in the Epitaph. Shinsou Wotan, what do you think? - Kuukai2 08:15, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds possible. I haven't seen that subtitle before, but it looks like that could fit. Do you have a complete list of these subtitles somewhere? --Shinsou Wotan, 23:56, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :::Most of them. I'm still waiting on the official English versions, though. Those will come out along with Vol.2: :::グリーマ・レーヴ大聖堂～天隠すもの～ :::アルケ・ケルン大瀑布～始原の地～ :::竜骨山脈　ブリューナ・ギデオン～死せる太陽～ :::王者の島　イ・ブラセル～永久楽土～ :::死世所　エルディ・ルー～輝ける森～ :::嘆きの都　エルド・スレイカ～たまゆらの炎～ :::モーリー・バロウ城砦～最果ての門～ :::コシュタ・バウア戦場跡～驕れるあぎと～ :::糖蜜の館　シフ・ベルグ～黄金の乙女たち～ :::As you can see, some of them fit their "translations" better than others. The first three I listed are obviously 湖のへそ, アルケ・ケルン大瀑布, and 竜骨山脈 from the Epitaph. ギャリオン・メイズ大神殿 is called 「世の果て」 a lot, though this hasn't been officially stated as the subtitle as far as I know. イ・ブラセル is probably 光の宮殿, belonging to the king and everything. エルド・スレイカ (C word 黄泉国) is either 真の冥府 or ダックの竈. エルディ・ルー is fairly ambiguous, and I think one could link it to several places, given the tree, the lake/swamp, the tunnel, and the fact that the C keyword is 冥界樹, what do you think? If we can trust the "geography" of R:2 though, it's ダックの竈 and エルド・スレイカ is 真の冥府. I think コシュタ・バウア is probably the unnamed place where the final battle is fought, and マグニ・フィ one of the dragons, though that's not clear. シフ・ベルグ I don't know about. Helba's Castle? Arche Haokah? Between the C word (意馬心猿) and the subtitle, I think that's possible, since that is the place where the Pleiades went when they gained shadows. - Kuukai2 05:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Can anyone get the official subtitles from the BBS thread? - Kuukai2 00:12, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Existence So exactly where does it say they've existed since Fragment? Kulaguy 23:50, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Somewhere, pretty sure it has been said. I know they've said "since R:1" in the game. - Kuukai2 02:09, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::http://www.dothackers.net/gupage6.jpg Legendary Lands Are these the Legendary Lands that Silver Knight mentions in a certain SIGN episode? --OtakuD50 00:39, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Ohh, nice catch... they very well could be. --CRtwenty 00:43, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::SK also mentions that there are three Legendary Lands that he knows of.--OtakuD50 01:01, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :::The "lost lands" include the zombie ship and the floating castle, right? It's possible (Gord was wrong, there are more than 6 lost grounds it seems), though we won't know unless they show up... - Kuukai2 03:05, 6 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but doesn't he only have three fields in his mythology. Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and Bitter Fantasy Mirror World are implied to be two of them. ::::The Latter breaks the Hidden Forbidden - Part B - Part C pattern. MirageAtoli 22:56, 10 October 2006 (UTC) I remember seeing the grunty sleigh thing in a snowy area but where was that eye thing?--Cojin17 21:41, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Pictures It would be nice to add pictures, but screenshots wouldn't really do justice. Any of these appear in G.U. The World? - Kuukai2 19:43, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Most, if not all, appear in CyberConnects.com's version of 'The World'. - Shoku13 15:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't that fanart? I'm talking about the actual Lost Ground art. - Kuukai2 01:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Original vs new Lost Grounds As the Battlefield of Coiste Bodhar shows, not all of the Lost Grounds in .hack//G.U. were Lost Grounds during .hack. I'd like to see/make a list of which Lost Grounds can be shown to have been such in both G.U. and .hack. --Volkai aka 68.40.167.154 22:02, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... then maybe Θ Bitter Fantasy Mirror World is a Lost Ground after all...--OtakuD50 22:04, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Original Lost Grounds *'Hulle Granz Cathedral' is located at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground G.U.-Only Lost Grounds *'Battlefield of Coiste Bodhar' is located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Battlefield :Umm, I have an explanation. It's not "new", so much as the R:2 Theta server has nothing to do with the R:1 one. Just like with Harald, the different servers have the same data, but it's brought out differently. The letter "theta" doesn't make the server the same as the old one. Mac Anu was like all that was left on the last day of the world, which explains the in-tactness of that server. - Kuukai2 02:09, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::While that is a possible explanation, the fact that Hulle Granz Cathedral is found at hte same location, as well as the fact that these are zones thought to have existed since Fragment, challenge it. --69.241.226.182 07:16, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::How do either of these points conflict with it? During Fragment they used the free-entry system, so the names changed since then, possibly on their own (which would cancel the need for any other explanation, actually). As far as we know the Delta server is the only server that survived in any way, so Hulle Granz still being on Delta doesn't mean much, since it has the same (ish) Root Town, and was the only town around on the last day of The World. ... - Kuukai2 08:59, 31 December 2006 (UTC) *'Arche Kloen Falls' is located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Radiation :This is one of the most common spots Ovan is. Not sure what to write here lol. Shoku13 15:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Pronunciation Guide - Since most of their names are in German which uses slightly different phonetics then English, a pronunciation guide would be nice.--Twilight Duality 05:58, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Not Fictional The Lyrics of (Grima Lowe ~ Hulle Granz) are in German Grima Lowe Cathedral Der Mann mit Schatten ist auf der Such' nach dem Abenddrachen verreist und kommt noch nicht zurück. Helba, Königin von Schatten stellt schließlich das Heer auf. Apeiron, König von Licht bewinkt. Die verfluchte Welle ist gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. ---translation--- Hulle Granz Cathedral The man with shadow is gone on the quest after the evening dragon and is yet to return. Helba, Queen of Shadows, finally raises the army. Apeiron, King of Light, beckons. The cursed wave has to be fought together. --- so not all of the lyrics are fictional. --C_R 02:48, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Name of the Museum Sometime in the not-too-distant future, I'm going to be adding an article on yet another Lost Ground. I could use a little help coming up with a decent transliteration of the name: バル・ボル美術館. I've come up with a couple of phonetically obvious possibilities, but nothing that has any real meaning, and given that my early guesses at various others were nowhere near accurate, I could use a few second opinions. --Shinsou Wotan 00:25, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Could you translate it literally? We may be able to get some meaning from that. --CRtwenty 00:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Some of them I could get, but both this and Al Fadel, I have no clue what they're drawing from. It could be Baldr mispelled, but if "Al Fadel" is right, then It might be Balbol. There's no good internet source of Japanese<->Arabic stuff, so it's tricky. Heck, even English<->Arabic... Do either of them have subtitles? Or does this one have a keyword? I'll think about it. It pretty much took me till the U.S. version to figure out the Alvissmal thing though. ::"BARU BORU (Art) Museum" - Kuukai2 01:26, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think there's a subtitle for either one, though there might have been one for Al Fadel. The keyword for the museum is Σ隠されし　禁断の　展覧会 = Hidden Forbidden Exhibition. --Shinsou Wotan 13:59, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Considering what the Museum does and what it involves, would the "Babel Museum" make sense? Kulaguy 04:37, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::::That doesn't fit phonetically. There is definitely an L or R sound after the first vowel. Ideally, the name should probably be two words. --Shinsou Wotan 14:26, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Hidden Forbidden Festival Should it it be included as a Lost Ground or not? It certainly fits most, if not all of the criteria. --AuraTwilight 22:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :The only difference between it and, say, Net Slum, is that it begins with "Hidden Forbidden." It has a Japanese theme to it, so it doesn't seem likely that it was in The World from the beginning. We could put it in as a "possible one," but all the others have been explicitly confirmed in one place or another so we shouldn't just assume and list it as absolute fact. - Kuukai2 02:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree we could put it in the "possible" section. I'm sure it's not the only field that would fit in there. I just think it should atleast get some sort of mention. --AuraTwilight 17:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Airceltrai, the City of Dawn I'm sorry, what? Since when is this a Lost Ground? Is it one of those novel-exclusive ones like the Museum? And if so, why hasn't there been an article written up for it yet? Also, the Creator's Room? Since when is that a Lost Ground? --Twilight Duality 18:01, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :The Creator's Room is stated to be the Ultimate Lost Ground, according to .hack//Truth, as the Lost Grounds exist to show the truth of Za Warudo to the players. --AuraTwilight 19:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::And just what is .hack//Truth? Yet another Japanese info book? --Twilight Duality 18:01, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's a magazine article where the creators revealed a lot about the story. Airceltrai is a lost ground according to the Perfect Guidebook, iirc. - Kuukai2 02:46, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::If it reveals so much information, then at the very least, it deserves it's own Wiki article. --Twilight Duality 05:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Nothing is known about it beyond the name. It's mentioned in passing in the Perfect Guidebook as one of the Lost Grounds which were at least partially designed but not included in the games, and it does not exist in the G.U. novels. --Shinsou Wotan 04:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::When you say "not included in the games," are you referring to The World or to G.U.? If it's the latter, then it really doesn't deserve to be added to the list of Lost Grounds, should it? I was always under the impression that "stuff that could have been, but wasn't" belonged in Trivia, not in the actual article. --Twilight Duality 05:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::The latter. The main reason it's in the article is that it's included in the same sentence with two others that weren't in GU, but were later revealed to exist in the novels. --Shinsou Wotan 05:31, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::So...It's a Lost Ground that could exist, but was simply never revealed...? I guess that's okay...Still, I think there's enough info for an article here. Given, it's not much, but I've seen articles with less. Who wants to wright it up? --Twilight Duality 16:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No you haven't. They only thing we have is "it's a lost ground." No other information, no picture. What article is like that? - Kuukai2 04:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pretty much every Monster article I've ever seen on this wiki is like that. A lot of them are just a picture or a single line of text. Also, we have a little bit more info then "it's a lost ground." If what Shinsou Wotan said is true, we can also put that Ovan spent a great deal of effort into finding this Lost Ground in the novels. Seeing as how the possibility of this Lost Ground has been confirmed at least, and with the info that Shinsou Wotan has provided, we definitely have enough info for an article with a clean-up tag. --Twilight Duality 07:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's also the Shadow article. --AuraTwilight 18:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think you guys understand the point of a cleanup tag. The whole of this article would be "It exists. I'm afraid that's all we know." That doesn't tell you anything that the text on this page doesn't. We don't even have a definite statement about its existence in the novels. I can think of a couple of other vague reasons for it to have its own page, but none of the ones presented here. It would be pretty much the weakest article yet content-wise though, so I'm hesitant. Images are content. Descriptions are content. We have nothing that improves over just mentioning it in the list. - Kuukai2 03:43, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You really want to go into a discussion about a suitable amount of content? Then how about the Shadow article that AuraTwilight posted? Or this article on the Tempt Rejector, or the article on Halloween? Or most of the other articles with clean-up tags? Atleast an article about this Lost Ground has a chance at actually being cleaned up, (Assuming that it gets used in future franchises.) which is alot more then some of these other articles can say. --Twilight Duality 21:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Plus, at the very least, we could mention it's role in the Epitaph of Za Warudo's official backstory, instead of just having a redirect. We can certainly put more on there than the Shadow's "It's an evil force." --AuraTwilight 21:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :When you say that it doesn't exist in the novels, do you mean that it doesn't exist (e.g. there are a set number of lost grounds and all of them are known), or simply that it makes no appearance? - Kuukai2 05:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I mean that given the amount of time and effort Ovan put into searching for it, and the range of methods he used, it is almost certain that there is no such area in or reachable from The World. --Shinsou Wotan 14:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Nordic Runes in GU background Many of the lost grounds have nordic runes floating around, moving like trails, however they use different letters each "step" in their movement. While they can be seen normally, it is during the cutscenes that they are most easily "read" as some pass by the front of the screen. The problem is, I don't know how to screenshot these to read them, they go by very quickly. I know enough of the alphabet to know they're real "letters" but not transcribe them fast enough. Are the "messages" in those spirit letters anything important or is it just gibberish? We know the Easter egg of the German in the cathedral, and these are Germanic runes, so there may be a connection... What are these? image:ConceptLostGround1.jpg image:ConceptLostGround2.jpg image:ConceptLostGround3.jpg I remember downloading these pics from ALTIMIT Corp a long time ago and I'm just getting around to uploading them. Anyone know what the pics are of? Looks like Lost Grounds, but I don't know which. It could also just be pictures of normal areas. Kulaguy 04:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Pic1 is a colored version of a picture on the Lost Grounds page of the Perfect Guidebook. There is no explanatory text to go with it, so I can't say anything more. Pic2 is new to me, though I get the feeling it ought to be familiar somehow. Pic3 looks to be Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin. --Shinsou Wotan 06:12, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Kind of look like concept art to me. I have no idea what the first one is, but the second one could be an early design for what would later become Coite-Bodher Battlefield or possibly even the area where you battle Ovan at Backtop City Megin Fi. The third one could be a draft of the castle at Wailing Capital Wald Uberlisterin. --Twilight Duality 11:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm surprised to be the first one to point out that Pic 2 is Forest of Pain at a slightly different angle than in the Perfect Guidebook. The lava in 1 makes me think Sugar Mansion Sif Berg, but that's a completely different building... - Kuukai2 05:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC)